With the widespread use of inflatable products, the volume of inflatable products has increased, and the difficulty of manual inflation has become more and more serious, therefore electric air pumps have been developed. For example, a large inflatable bed for children is usually provided with an electric air pump inside, which is inflated by internal inflation, so that children can play on the bed. However, as time goes by, the air in the inflatable bed leaks slowly, thus it is necessary to replenish with air regularly. At this time, the electric air pump is required to start. In addition, when the air bed is not in use, it is required to be deflated for transportation and storage. In these operations, the electric air pump has greatly facilitated.
However, most of the existing electric air pumps only have an inflation function, and it is necessary to naturally deflate from another vent or deflate by using another deflation pump when deflation is needed. Such a deflation method is inconvenient, inefficient and costly. Some types of electric air pumps with inflation and deflation functions include a motor, a fan, an air passage and an air inlet. During inflation, the motor is controlled to rotate forward by the control circuit, thereby driving the fan to rotate forward, thereby driving to cause the airflow enter from the air inlet to the inflation inlet through the air passage, thereby automatically inflating the air bag. At the time of deflation, the control circuit controls the reversal of the motor, which in turn drives the fan to reverse, thereby discharging the air in the air bag from the inflation inlet to the outside. However, since the electric air pump is provided with only one fan, thus the flow direction of the airflow is controlled only by the forward or reverse rotation of the fan, that is to say, it is necessary to control the forward and reverse rotation of the output shaft of the motor, which requires adding a control circuit control. As a result, the production cost is increased.